Un día especial
by dara 15
Summary: Allen llega de una misión y decide llevar a Lenalee a divertirse un rato pero el chico lleva un As debajo de la manga ¿Que sera?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: revivi ! bueno este fic se me ocurrió escuchando la canción Kiss Kiss" de kim hyun joong jajajaj bueno espero que les guste y escuchen la canción es muy buena. Sin mas los dejo para que lean.**

Vamos a divertirnos

Lenalee se encontraba aburrida en su habitación ya que todos se encontraban en misiones. Los últimos tres días se los había pasado ayudando a todos en el laboratorio, en la cocina, en la enfermería pero esto no le ayudaba en nada. Miro el reloj que estaba en su mesa y este marcaba ya las 7 de la mañana. - Vaya no senti el tiempo - se dijo a si misma. Tomo su chaqueta y salio rumbo a la cafeteria.

Antes de entrar escucho la voz de Jerry muy feliz hablando con...

- Allen como me alegro de que hayas vuelto, este lugar a estado tan deprimente desde que te fuiste

- Lenalee sintió un extraño calor que crecía dentro de su pecho. Entro de golpe con una gran sonrisa en su rostro - Allen-Kun, bienvenido a casa - lo saludo.

- Lenalee... gra-ci-as - dijo tratando de masticar todo la comida tenia en la boca.

- Buenos días Jerry.

- Hola querida - saludo devuelta - dime te preparo algo.

- No gracias, estoy bien.

- Bueno en ese caso los dejo, tengo que preparar el almuerzo. Con permiso.

- Gracias Jerry esta muy rico - le dijo Allen. Jerry le agradeció y entro a la cocina, Lenalee se sento frente a Allen. Luego de unos minutos Allen termino de comer.

- Vaya... hoy comiste muy poco. - Comento Lenalee.

- Oh... no es eso, esto - dijo señalando los 14 platos que estaban a un lado de la mesa - fue el postre. - Dijo muy sonriente, una gran gota recorrio la cabeza de Lenalee. - Bueno y a ti ¿que te pasa? - Le pregunto de repente.

- ¿Eh? ¿Porqué me preguntas eso?

- Jerry me conto que estos días has estado muy aburrida y pensativa y un poco ida y...

- Ya basta - lo interrumpió - se como he estado. - Se sonrojo un poco.

- Bueno - dijo poniéndose de pie - te espero en 20 en la entrada.

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos será divertido, cámbiate te esperare. - Se fue de la cafetería.

Lenalee se quedo muy confundida y luego de unos segundos reacciono salio de la cafeteria rumbo a su habitación, una vez dentro saco toda su ropa poniéndola sobre la cama analizo cada prenda hasta que escogió cual ponerse, un short negro con una blusa blanca con chaleco negro que hacia juego y sus dark boot, se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta se miró al espejo un momento hasta que un toque en su puerta la distrajo, al abrir se sorprendió al ver a Allen.

- Allen-Kun ¿Qué haces?

- Bueno te espere en la entrada pero pasaron mas de veinte minutos y no bajabas por eso vine a ver.

- Oh... cuanto lo siento - se disculpo apenada - ya estoy lista, ya nos podemos ir.

- Muy bien, vamos.

- Allen - dijo - te vez apuesto - El chico vestía unos pantalones azules, una camisa blanca con los primeros dos botones desabrochados, con unos zapatos que hacían juego y claro con su guante blanco en la mano izquierda.

- Oh... gracias.

Ambos salieron de los dormitorios. Allen se detuvo de golpe.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Pregunto Lenalee.

- No - dijo con una gran sonrisa - solo que no te dije lo linda que te ves - un leve sonrojo se asomo por sus mejillas - bueno... sigamos - siguió caminando.

- Allen-Kun... el chico se detuvo a mirarla - gracias - Ambos se regalaron una sonrisa y siguieron su camino.

Al llegar a la estación de trenes Lenalee estaba un poco confundida.

- ¿Adonde iremos?

- Ya lo veras, ademas solo tomaremos este tren tranquila confia en mi.


	2. Chapter 2

Parque de diversiones

- Mira - le dijo Allen, señalando por la ventana - ya llegamos.

Lenalee se acerco a la ventana y quedo boca abierta al ver el parque de diversiones, palabras de admiración salían de su boca. Luego de un rato de estar pegada a la ventana Allen le hizo una pregunta.

- ¿Nunca habías ido a un parque de diversiones?

- La única vez que he ido - volteo a verlo - fue cuando tenia tres años, así que no lo recuerdo. A pesar de eso siento... - Se toco el pecho - que tengo recuerdos muy hermosos de ese viaje.

Un silencio se apodero de la atmósfera. Allen iba a decir algo cuando el tren se detuvo haciendo que Lenalee perdiera el equilibrio por instinto Allen la sujeto por la cintura haciendo que cayera sobre su regazo. - ¿Estas bien?

- Si y ¿tu?

- Si

En ese momento unas chicas pasaron - Lo ves - dijo una - ellos son pareja. - Ambos chicos levantaron la mirada para verla sorprendidos.

- Si tenias razón - respondió la otra chica - hacen muy linda pareja. - Les dijo.

- No, no nosotros no somos pareja - empezó a decir Allen.

- Solo somos amigos. - Rectifico Lenalee.

- Bueno si son solo amigos porque están sentados así. - Ambos se miraron y luego posaron su mirada hacia abajo, de un salto Lenalee se paró de nuevo. Las chicas se fueron riendo y haciendo comentarios de la hermosa pareja que hacían.

- Será mejor que bajemos. - Dijo Allen.

Luego de caminar unas cuantas cuadras llegaron al parque Allen pago las entradas. Al entrar Lenalee miraba los juegos sorprendida.

- ¿A cual subimos primero? - Pregunto Allen.

- Lenalee vio todos los juegos a su alrededor - a ese - señalo el juego mas grande.

- ¿A la montaña rusa? ¿Estas segura?

- Si vamos. - Lo tomo por el brazo y camino hacia la fila.

Cuando llegó su turno se notaba la emoción de Lenalee, dio un pequeño salto cuando el juego empezó causándole a Allen una risa. Cada vez que llegaban una curva Lenalee sujetaba la mano de Allen haciendo que se sonrojara. Al bajarse Lenalee se tambaleaba al caminar haciendo que casi se cayera en muchas ocasiones Allen tuvo que sujetarla para caminar hasta que se le paso lo mareada, al sentirse mejor Lenalee siguió arrastrando a Allen por todos los juegos.

Tres horas y medias mas tarde.

- Guau... Este día no puede ser mejor.

- Lenalee por favor espera - dijo Allen quien estaba todo pálido.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - se acerco a él y pudo oír el ruido de su estomago. - Oh... lo siento no hemos comido aún. Creo que hay un lugar de comida por... - Se dio media vuelta y antes de poder terminar la frase una gran nube de polvo quedo a la par de ella - allá.

Lenalee camino a paso lento detrás de la nube de polvo que Allen iba dejando. Luego de un momento llegó al puesto de comida, no le fue difícil de encontrar la mesa donde estaba Allen ya que era la única que tenia una gran montaña de platos, tomo asiento a la par del chico.

- Allen-Kun, perdón por haberte hecho aguantar hambre.

- Tragó un gran pedazo de pizza antes de responder - No te preocupes, ademas ya estoy lleno. - Lenalee observo los platos a un lado de la mesa con unas cuantas gotas detrás de su cabeza. - Oh... por cierto te ordene esto, de seguro tu también tienes hambre. - Le extendió un plato de lasagna.

- Gracias.

Mientras comían compartieron comentarios de como había sido el día y temas triviales. Después de comer decidieron dar un paseo por la feria. En cada parte de la feria se encontraban personas haciendo malabares, tocando música, pintando hasta actuando. Llegaron hasta el final de la feria en donde se encontraba la casa del terror. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada.

- ¿Quieres entrar? - Pregunto Allen con entusiasmo.

- Si. - No pudo decir que no por que vio que Allen quería entrar.

Al llegar Allen pago las entradas del juego y entraron. El hombre que estaba en el puesto apretó un botón que abrió la puerta la cual hizo un sonido tan alto y escalofriante que hizo que Lenalee se erizada, entraron y la puerta cerró de golpe tras de ellos, Lenalee se sobresalto, caminaron unos metros y se encontraron con tres puertas

- ¿Cual será ? - Pregunto Lenalee.

- No te preocupes todas llevan al mismo lado lo único que cambia es lo que hay detrás de ellas. - Lenalee abrió los ojos como platos. Allen tomo su mano para que lo siguiera. - Iremos en esta, no te preocupes solo no sueltes mi mano ¿Esta bien? - Le regalo una sonrisa a la chica. - Por que en este juego la idea es asustarte y separarte de tu grupo que en este caso solo somos dos. - Lo dijo en tono de broma. Lenalee apretó mas fuerte su mano y con la otra lo tomo por el brazo. Entraron a la puerta caminaron unos metros y toda tranquilo, oyeron unos gritos mas adelante, ambos se sobresaltaron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las luces se apagaron, Lenalee soltó un pequeño grito y agarro mas fuerte a Allen, después de unos cuantos segundos el sonido de unas cadenas se empezaron a oír detrás de ellos sin poder ver nada ambos empezaron a correr hasta que llegaron al final de la habitación, ambos empezaron a buscar la salido pero no la encontraban el sonido de las cadenas se encontraba justo detrás de ellos algo los sujeto y los gritos invadieron la habitación de nuevo haciendo que los dos se asustaron antes de poder gritar el piso debajo de ellos se abrió y cayeron por el piso. Aterrizaron sobre una cama Allen amortiguo la caída de la chica, tomo la mano de la chica de nuevo antes de bajar de a cama para guiarla por el cuarto - ¿Qué pasara ahora? - Pregunto la chica.

- No se, pero en definitiva estos juegos han mejorado.

Encontraron la puerta y la abrieron no se podía ver nada ya que no tenían opción siguieron caminando, la puerta se cerro y poco a poco se empezó a iluminar el cuarto que era una cocina había sangre por todas partes y la puerta de salida se encontraba en una esquina, ambos suspiraron de alivio al ver que no se trataba de algo mas terrorífico caminaron hacia la puerta con tranquilidad cuando quedaron a la par del horno este se abrió de pronto dejando salir una mano con un cuchillo ambos gritaron y salieron corriendo abrieron la puerta de golpe y cayeron por las escaleras al estilo anime. - ¡No escapan! - gritó la mujer del horno y empezó a bajar las escaleras con la cara totalmente blanca ambos se levantaron y empezaron a buscar a la salida que estaba debajo de las escaleras cuando pasaron por la puerta la mujer empezó a correr detrás de ellos entraron a una sala en donde habían muchos ataúdes que se abrieron de golpe dejando ver a vampiros con sangre en todas partes que al igual que la mujer los empezaron a seguir hasta la salida de la sala al llegar a la siguiente puerta todo era de color blanco y al fondo del pasillo había una puerta que arriba tenia un letrero que decía "Salida" - Allen mira - Dijo Lenalee señalando un espejo que estaba a la par de ellos. Ambos se miraron en el y de la nada este saco una letras que decía "¿Cual es tu miedo? y una serie de monstruo empezaron a reflejarse en el hasta que quedo la imagen de un títere diabólico, ambos chicos se vieron extrañados la luz del pasillo se puso roja llamando la atención de ambos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la imagen del muñeco salto del espejo y empezó a seguirlos, ambos salieron corriendo y gritando fuertemente al llegar a la puerta esta no se abría.

- No se abre - gritaba Lenalee - ya esta cerca. - Allen seguía tratando de abrirla y nada. El muñeco se encontraba a pocos paso entonces Lenalee activo sus dark boot y de una patada abrió la puerta haciendo que todo el lugar se llenara de polvo. Ambos chicos volaron por la puerta hasta caer al piso como pudo Allen sujeto a Lenalee para que cayera sobre el.

- ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto Allen.

- Lenalee solo dijo. - Será la última vez que entre a esa casa.

- Estoy de acuerdo. - Ambos se miraron y empezaron a reír.

El polvo se disperso, ambos se sobresaltaron al ver que estaban fuera de la casa y rodeados de gente ambos se miraron al ver en la posición que se encontraban, un flash los distrajo para luego incorporarse.

- Felicidades - dijo un joven - han salido de la casa del terror este es su recuerdo. - Extendió dos foto una Allen y otra a Lenalee - En general esta foto es de la reacción de las personas al salir pero ya que ustedes salieron con tanto polvo tuve que esperar a que se dispersara para tomarla. - Les explico el chico ya que en la foto se encontraba Allen en el piso con Lenalee sobre el. Ambos se sonrojaron al oír los comentarios de las personas alrededor igual que como les paso en el tren.


	3. Chapter 3

La promesa

La noche cayo, la música, la gente, las luces y todo en la feria se lleno mas de vida. Cerca del muelle Allen y Lenalee iban caminando en busca de un lugar para cenar pero no podían encontrar un lugar vació ya que todos los restaurantes estaban que rebalsaban.

- Ha este paso llegaremos hasta el amanecer. - Comento Lenalee.

- Tienes razón, fue una mala idea venir a buscar un restaurante aquí - Dijo Allen con tono de broma. - Sin querer Allen paso rozando el brazo de Lenalee y se estremeció al sentir lo frío que estaba. - Lenalee ¿No quieres algo para abrigarte? - Le pregunto.

- Oh... no te preocupes estoy bien. - Le regalo una sonrisa.

Esto no convenció del todo al chico, miró alrededor buscando algo.

- Espérame aquí ya vuelvo. - Antes de poder preguntarle algo Allen ya se había alejado.

Lenalee se sentó en una banca cercana mientras lo esperaba. Pasó un rato y Allen aun no aparecía, Lenalee visualizo a muchas persona disfrutando de su compañía en familia esto hizo que le entrara un poco de nostalgia pero fue al ver a las parejas que pasaban tomados de las manos que sintió un extraño sentimiento e inmediatamente pensó en Allen y de todo lo que pasaron en este día desde el tren hasta la salida de la casa del terror. - "Será que lo que siento por el es mas que una simple amistad" - pensó Lenalee para si. Siguió vagando en sus pensamientos por largo rato que no se percato que Allen se acercaba hacia ella.

- Lenalee - la llamó - ¿Estas bien?

-Oh... Ya volviste - dijo desorientada - si, solo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos.

El chico quedo confuso pero sabia como era Lenalee cuando pensaba en algo muy importante para ella, lo dejo paso.

- Bueno, mira lo que conseguí - dijo sacando una gran bolsa detrás de el, Lenalee quedo boca abierta al ver el tamaño de la bolsa. - Y veo que encontraste un lugar para comer. - Se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. Lenalee sonrió al entender la casualidad de haberse sentado en esa banca.

- Ah... y por cierto - dijo el chico dejando a un lado la bolsa y acercándose a ella para poder ponerle un hermoso suerte de lana verde. - Para que no tengas frío.

- Gracias. - Dijo la chica un poco sonrojada.

Ambos chicos empezaron a comer, de vez en cuando hacían comentarios pero la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaron en silencio. Un gran resplandor detrás de ellos llamo por completo su atención pensando que se trataba de algún akuma, activaron sus inocencias y se prepararon para la pelea al voltearse sus bocas se formaron en una gran "o" al ver que no se trataba de un akuma sino de la rueda de la fortuna, varias gotas de sudor se asomaron en sus cabezas, se miraron el una al otro y empezaron a reír por la situación.

- ¡Yo pensé..! - Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y rieron mas - yo pensé que... - Volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo. - Tal parece que ambos pensamos lo mismo. - Dijo por fin Allen.

- Si... ¿Como crees que será estar ahí arriba? - Pregunto Lenalee en un suspiro.

- ¿Nunca te has subido a una?

- No, la vez que fui era muy pequeña y me dio miedo, me quede con mi madre mientras mi hermano y mi padre subieron, mi hermano no paraba de contar lo hermosa que era la vista del cielo desde esa altura, me puse un poco triste y molesta al no haber podido vivir esa experiencia ese día, mi padre al ver como me sentía me prometió que cuando fuera grande y no le tuviera miedo a las alturas nos subiríamos todos juntos para apreciar la vista del cielo como ese día. - Allen la miró fijamente sin saber que decir, entonces le pregunto. - ¿Le temes a las alturas? - Luego de haber hecho esa pregunta se sintió un poco tonto.

- No... ya no. - Dijo la chica un poco triste y dudosa.

- Lenalee, si le temes a las alturas jamas cumplirás esa promesa.

- No le temo a las alturas - volvió a decir - sino al recuerdo. - Allen la miro muy confundido.

- ¿Como que al recuerdo?

- Temo que al subir y cumplir esa promesa será como dejar atrás a mis padres, hacer como si jamas estuvieron ahí. - Las lágrimas empezaron a aparecer.

- No te entiendo, al subir no dejaras a tus padres atrás simplemente completaras una parte de la promesa, que será mejor que no cumplirla completa. - dijo el chico con confusión respecto a los sentimientos de la chica - veras, yo no tuve padres pero tuve a Mana - dijo el chico - nosotros nos prometimos hacer muchas cosas pero no llegamos hacerlas como las teníamos planeadas. - Lenalee lo miro - aun no he podido cumplirlas todas pero las cumpliré todas ya que de una forma es como decirle "gracias, por todo y no te preocupes haré nuestros sueños realidad." - Le sonrió - El seguir no significa olvidar sino valorar aun mas el pasado.

El silencio invadió la atmósfera ambos miraban la rueda de la fortuna. Allen iba a decir algo pero Lenalee se adelanto.

- Lo haré.

- ¿Eh..?

- Seguiré adelante


	4. Chapter 4

La rueda de la fortuna

Allen y Lenalee se encontraban en la fila esperando su turno, se notaba el nerviosismo de Lenalee cada vez que avanzaban Allen no podía comprenderla. Después de tanto esperar al fin llego su turno Lenalee se notaba indecisa aun así que Allen la tomo de la mano para guiarla a la entrada, se sentaron uno frente y la rueda comenzó a moverse, se elevaron unos metros del suelo mientras esperaban que las demás personas subieran. Cada vez que alguien se subía la ambos chicos iban cada vez mas arriba. Sin previo aviso la rueda comenzó a girar por completo Lenalee se sujeto fuerte al asiento mientras que Allen sonreía por la emoción, pasaron así un largo tiempo, la rueda para dejándolos en la punta, logrando así una estupenda vista de todo el parque y del cielo estrellado. Lenalee se para y se acerco mas al vidrio para poder ver mejor, Allen no hizo nada mas que observarla se miraba sumida en sus pensamientos pasaron varios segundos en que ninguno de los se movió hasta que por las mejillas de Lenalee comenzaron a bajar unas cuantas lágrimas Allen se paro de momento y camino hacia ella para limpiar con dedo la lágrima que caí por su mejilla izquierda Lenalee se sorprendió.

- ¿Porqué lloras? - Pregunto con voz suave.

Lenalee aclaro un poco su garganta antes de hablar con una sonrisa en su rostro. - Mi hermano tenia razón la vista desde aquí es realmente hermosa. - Sonrió.

- Creo que tus padres estarán muy felices. - Comento Allen. Lenalee no respondió y simplemente se volteo para ver a traves del vidrio el cielo de la noche, Allen la imito se quedaron viendo a la nada por largo rato hasta que un movimiento brusco los hizo tambalearse, Allen pudo mantenerse firme pero su compañera no haciendo que perdiera el equilibro, estaba a punto de caer al suelo cuando Allen la sujeto por el brazo y con la mano libre la tomo por la cintura para sujetarla mejor, Lenalee choco contra su pecho provocandole un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. - Eso estuvo cerca. - Comento el chico con tono divertido.

- Si. - Respondió Lenalee incorporándose.

- Parece que ya están empezando a bajar. - Comento Allen miando hacia abajo - ¡Qué suerte! - exclamo.

- ¿Hum..? - Lo miro sin entenderlo - ¿Acaso no te gusto?

- ¡Oh! no, no es eso - dijo - Seremos los últimos en bajar, eso es suerte por que apreciaremos la vista aun mas.

- Tienes razón. Allen-Kun no crees que el cielo esta muy hermoso. - Dijo la chica.

- Muy hermoso. Pero tu estas mas hermosa. - La chica lo miro sorprendida y con las mejillas muy sonrojadas. - ¡No te sonrojes! - Dijo el chico igual de sonrojado - lo que quiero decir es que jamas te había visto una sonrisa así antes. - Explico.

Lenalee sonrio aun mas - "gracias Allen-Kun" por traerme aquí y hacer cumplir mi promesa.

- No hay de que, Lenalee...

Ambos siguen mirando a través del vidrio hasta que su turno de bajar llego.

Caminaron sin rumbo hasta que se adentraron de nuevo al parque, en el centro de este habían unas grandes carpas en las cuales se encontraban los músicos tocando y mucha gente alrededor de ellos para bailando al ritmo de la canción.

- Se ve divertido. - Comento Lenalee.

Allen la miro y sonrió antes de preguntarle - ¿Me concedes esta pieza? - extendiéndole la mano. Lenalee sonrió antes de darle la mano.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la pista de baile improvisada, se pusieron de frente, Allen paso brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica y con la otra sujeto con firmeza la mano de la chica, Lenalee paso su mano por el hombro del chico y se acerco a el. Allen comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro para guiar a Lenalee, siguieron así por un rato hasta que la música se volvió de un poco mas rápida, el chico le dio una vuelta que sorprendio mucho a Lenalee.

- No sabia que bailaras tan bien. - El chico se sonrojo.

- Bueno eso es otra cosa que me enseño Mana. - Dijo orgulloso, antes de darle otra vuelta solo que esta vez ella quedo de espaldas y volvió a alejarla para dejarla de frente a el. Ambos rieron. Siguieron bailando la pieza de forma tan profesional que la gente paro de bailar para verlos, ellos estaban tan centrados en su baile que no se habían dado cuenta que los estaban viendo, los músicos terminaron de tocar la pieza y los chicos terminaron de bailar ambos se vieron sonrientes, se sobresaltaron al oír los aplausos de la audiencia que les aplaudían a ellos y a los músicos, se sonrojaron un poco.

- Gracias por habernos escuchado tocar - Empezó a hablar el vocalista - ahora les pedimos que se acerquen al muelle para apreciar los fuegos artificiales.

- ¿Vamos? - Pregunto Allen. La chica asintió con la cabeza.


	5. Chapter 5

Sentimientos

Los chicos llegaron al muelle pero este estaba que rebalsaba de gente y adonde estaban no podrían ver nada.

- ¿Qué haremos? Este lugar esta repleto. - Dijo Lenalee.

Allen miro a su alrededor. - Sígueme. - Tomo la mano de la chica, se alejaron de la gente hacia los árboles. - ¿Nadie puede vernos verdad? - Le pregunto a la chica.

- No.

- Muy bien - se acerco a ella y la tomo por la cintura, Lenalee se sorprendió y se sonrojo.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! - Se alejo de el.

- Oh... no no no, no lo malinterpretes - dijo - ves ese árbol de haya - le señalo y ella voltio a verlo - desde ahí podremos ver mejor. Perdón si lo malinterpretaste.

- Ya veo, esta bien pero la próxima vez dime tu plan, esta bien.

- Si lo haré, ahora... "Crown Clown" - activo su inocencia y tomo a Lenalee en sus brazos - sujetate. - De un salto llego al árbol, subió a lo mas alto hasta llegar a la rama mas gruesa coloco a Lenalee en la rama y desactivo la inocencia. - Muy bien, no te dije de aquí miraremos mejor. - Dijo sonriente.

- Si así es, será mejor sentarnos no crees.

- Oh... si claro, permiteme - Le tomo la mano para ayudarla a sentarse una vez que se sentó el se sentó a la par de ella. Se acomodaron para disfrutar el espectáculo. Pasado un rato Lenalee habló.

- Sabes, estos últimos días la pase muy aburrida.

- Así me dijo Jerry - contesto - por eso decidí traerte aquí, sabia que te gustaria.

- Me conoces muy bien.

- Puedo decir lo mismo de ti. - Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Si... De alguna manera nos entendemos muy bien.

- Si Jerry dice que parecemos una pareja de recién casados. - dijo Allen. Ambos se sonrojaron. Allen se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar - es decir, por lo bien que nos llevamos y entendemos y y y... - estaba nervioso - ya sabes, por lo bien que no llevamos y así.

- S-si... En cierta forma tiene razón. - Dijo un poco sonroja.

Ambos miraron al frente y no dijeron nada. Aun estaban sonrojados aunque no entendían el por que.

- "Muy bien Allen es ahora o nunca, recuerda lo que de dijo Jerry"

*Flashback

Allen se encontraba comiendo en la cafetería después de haber llegado de una misión, Jerry se encontraba haciendole compañia.

- Sabes Allen, Lenalee ha estado un poco aburrida y pensativa. - El chico dejo de comer.

- ¿ Y eso?

- Bueno como todos han estado en misiones, no ha tenido tiempo de distraerse o relajarse. No crees que deberias invitarla a salir.

- Si tienes razón, así ella estaria feliz.

- SI, así es, y de paso le rebelas tus sentimientos.

- Mis ¿Que?

- No te hagas, ambos sabemos que te gusta y ademas ella siente lo mismo por ti. - Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- No es cierto - Dijo el chico sonrojado.

- Allen conozco a Lenalee desde que era pequeña y ella siempre a estado rodeado de chicos pero jamas había visto a uno como te mira a ti. Y se que no te conozco desde hace mucho pero tu la ves con los mismos ojos que ella te ve. No se que esperas se que serán muy felices. Vamos hazlo aprovecha, ademas he oído que el parque de diversiones esta en la ciudad llevala pasen un día romántico y dile lo que sientes.

- Jerry, ¿estas seguro?

- Claro, así que hazlo.

- Bueno, tengo que preparar el almuerzo así que piénsalo, ¿Esta bien? y Allen...

- ¿Si?

- Allen como me alegro de que hayas vuelto, este lugar a estado tan deprimente desde que te fuiste.

*Fin del flashback

- Lenalee... yo tengo que decirte algo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Yo... Bueno... tengo que decirte algo muy importante. - Lenalee lo miró - desde que llegue a la orden me he sentido... - ¡BUM! - fue interrumpido por el primer fuego artificial, la explosión llamo la atención de ambos.

- Allen mira que hermoso. - Lenalee voltio a ver los fuegos artificiales apartando la vista de Allen. El chico mira las hermosas luces pero al mismo tiempo miraba a Lenalee, apreto sus puños con fuerza antes de hablar. - Me gustas mucho, Lenalee.

La chica volteo a verlo sorprendida. - ¿Qué? - Dijo sorprendida.

- Que me gustas... y mucho. Probablemente desde la primera vez que te vi, bueno no estoy seguro pero llegue a un punto en donde cuando tu no estabas me desesperaba por verte. - Rio antes de continuar - No sabia que me pasaba jamas había sentido esto antes así que hable con Jerry y el me dijo que era "amor" fue entonces cuando comprendí el por que de mi actitud, y desde entonces he estado reuniendo fuerza para decirtelo. No se si tu sientes lo mismo pero quería decírtelo porque ya no podía aguantar mas - Termino de hablar y miro al frente alejando su vista de Lenalee.

- Allen-Kun... yo... - estaba sonrojada - ... Tú...t... tu, - Volteo a verla - también .. me gustas. - Lo miro. - Me gustas y mucho.

El silencio se hizo presente, ambos chicos solo se miraban, las explosiones de los juegos artificiales hacian eco, ninguno dijo mas nada. Lenalee jugaba nerviosa con su dedos, Allen miraba como la chica estaba nerviosa entonces algo dentro de el se prendió coloco una de sus manos sobre la chica llamando su atención haciendo que lo mirara, con su mano libre Allen acaricio las mejillas de la chica. - ¿Me permites? - Le pregunto.

- Si - respondió sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería.

Dejo de acariciar la mejilla de la chica para posar su mano ahí, con la otra entrelazo sus manos y con movimiento lento se fue acercando a sus labios, cuando las puntas de sus narices se rozaron ambos cerraron sus ojos, Lenalee termino la distancia que los separaba, sus alientos chocaron antes de unir sus labios en un beso, el movimiento de sus labios aumento conforme el tiempo pasaba, se separaron unos cuantos centímetros por la falta de oxigeno. Allen siguió acariciando la mejilla de la chica con toques delicados como si ella fuera tan frágil que se rompería si lo hacia con mas fuerza.

- Este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida - dijo Lenalee. Allen sonrió antes de contestar con un beso sobre sus labios. - El mío también.

El chico paso su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y la atrajo hacia el - Así no sentirás mucho frió - Dijo en broma. Lenalee sonrió antes de abrazarlo y acomodar su cabeza entre el hueco del hombro y cuello de Allen. - Tienes razón. Ambos se dedicaron a mirar los fuegos artificiales mientras disfrutaban de su cercanía.

- Te amo... Allen-Kun.

- Y yo a ti Lenalee. - Deposito un beso sobre los cabellos de la chica. - Por siempre - Termino la frase.

**jejejeje espero que le halla gustado :)**


End file.
